Nick Spaling
'Nick Spaling '(born September 19, 1988) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player. He currently plays for the Nashville Predators in the National Hockey League (NHL). Personal Life Spaling was raised in Drayton, which is a town nearby his birthplace of Palmerston, by his parents, Charles and Lorrie. He has three siblings: an older sister named, Nicole, an older brother, Nathan, and a younger sister named, Natasha. His older brother, Nathan, also plays hockey. He played one season with the Guelph Storm in the OHL. Nick's favorite players are Joe Sakic and Doug Gilmour. His was a huge Maple Leafs fan while growing up. Career Spaling grew up playing Minor hockey for his hometown team, the Drayton Flyers, in the OMHA. At the age of 16, he began playing high school hockey for the Norwell District Secondary School. He joined the Ontario Hockey League and signed on as a free agent with the Listowel Cyclones Junior B Club in the OHA. After a solid season with the Cyclones, Spaling was picked during the sixth round of the 2005 OHL Priority Selection by the Kitchener Rangers. He played for the Rangers during his entire OHL career, from 2005 to 2008. He was named Kitchener's Rookie of the Year for the 2005 - 2006 season. Spaling was named alternate captain during his last season with the Rangers (2007 - 2008). Also, in 2007, he played in the CHL Top Prospects Game, and played for the OHL All-Stars in the 2007 ADT Canada-Russia Challenge. He was a key factor in the Kitchener Rangers' success during the 2008 OHL Playoffs, where he scored 30 points in only 20 games. Spaling competed in the 2008 OHL All-Star Classic, playing for the Western Conference All-Stars and scoring one goal. At the 2008 Memorial Cup, he tied for third with 8 points in 5 games. Spaling won the William Hanley Trophy, which is awarded to the OHL's most sportsman-like player, during the 2007 - 2008 season. He was selected for Team Canada's Junior Training Camp for the 2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, but was forced to return home early after being diagnosed with mononucleosis. Among North American skaters (not including goalies), he ranked 24th in the NHL Central Scouting Final Report for 2007. During mid-season rankings, he had been 30th. At the 2007 NHL Entry Draft, Spaling was selected by the Nashville Predators during the second round (58th overall). He signed an entry-level contract with the Predators during the summer of 2008. The contract was reported to be a 3-year, $1.95 million dollar contract. He attended the Predators' training camp, but was later assigned to the Predators' AHL affiliate, the Milwaukee Admirals. He began his first season playing for the Admirals in 2008 - 2009. Shortly after, he was called up to play for Nashville. He played his first NHL game on December 15, 2009, against the Tampa Bay Lightning. He got an assist on a goal by Ryan Jones in the 7-4 victory for Nashville. His first NHL goal came on December 13, 2010, with a 5-0 win over the New York Islanders. On July 7, 2011, Spaling signed a two-year contract with Nashville. Career Statistics (GP = Games Played, G = Goals, A = Assists, Pts = Points, PIM = Penalites in Minutes " - " = None) Category:Players Category:Roster